ojamajowitchlingfandomcom-20200213-history
It's Not Scary if We're All Witches
"Everyones A Witch So There's Nothing To Fear!" 'is episode 4 of Ojamajo Doremi. In the dub it was called '"Dustin' the old Rusty Broom". It aired February 28th, 1999. Opening Clip While Doremi is panicking over the previous episodes events. The previous episode clips play. Which include Hazuki about to call Doremi a witch, Doremi covering the females mouth, and trying to deny what just happened. Ending with Doremi imaging herself as a magic frog and Lala and Majorika going across the screen. Doremi freaks out before saying her catchphrase. Summary Doremi's secret has been exposed and Hazuki and Ai-chan found out! But with nothing else to do about it, Majorika decides to turn them into Apprentice witch too. However things soon go sour when the Ojamajo decide they want to remodel the Maho-dou... Recap Doremi is forcing Aiko and Hazuki in an unknown directon while trying to determine if she's making the smart choice or not. They try to get questions from her, but she promises to explain everything later. Coming to the shop, neither Aiko or Hazuki have seen it before. She runs inside after telling them to just stay there. As expected, Lala and Majorika freak out while Doremi tries to calm them down. But this is cut short when they spot the two girls spying on them and they go into hiding in hopes of avoiding detection. Doremi attempts to play stupid but they dismiss it, since they know they had seen them. Lala pops out of her hiding spot in order to observe them, but is yanked back into hiding. Before they can do anything else Hazuki puts two and two together and calls Doremi a witch! ...But nothing happens... Majorika and Lala quickly inform Doremi that she cannot change into a witch frog yet because she's only an apprentice. Majorika then proceeds to scold Doremi since she got herself exposed to begin with. But Doremi only goes on to introduce them to her friends, and explains to them what happened to Majorika. Hazuki and Aiko promise not to tell anyone what they have witnessed, but Majorika is doubtful and threatens to do something to make sure they stay silent... But apparently was just joking and thinks the best idea would be to make them apprentice too. With some convincing from Doremi, Aiko and Hazuki agree to it and they set their school items aside to get their taps and Doremi shows them how to transform. After Doremi gloats over their wonderful comments regarding her, Majorika calls her an Ojamajo before the meaning is explained to Aiko and Hazuki. Aiko volunteers to go first and manages to get it right on her first try. Hazuki struggles but with some help she manages to get it. But not without a scolding. Doremi then interrupts Majorika to show them how magic works as Hazuki and Aiko summon their wands and right away Doremi notices the difference in shape. Aiko goes first but kind of messed up, though the object she got was close to the object she wanted. But it's deemed not good enough and she tries again until Majorika tells her to quit wasting Magic Spheres. After Hazuki asks to try, Lala suggest she tries her magic on something else since the other two had trouble making something out of thin air. Hazuki sees a cute toy mouse and tries to make it move, which successfully works. Out of jealousy, Doremi tries the same spell but accidentally brings a suit of armor to life. Which proceeds to chase them and destroys the shop! After they get it to stop and they attempt to clean up, Lala mentions that they should learn about Forbidden Magic now. So Majorika explains the three types: healing, bringing the dead back to life, and changing people's feelings. She then explains how the exams work and that the Ojamjo need to do a lot of practicing before they're even ready for them. But first, they need more Magic Spheres. Lala reveals that the bag is empty though, so they will have to go to the Magic World tomorrow to get more. Majorika tells them to come back then to do some work around the shop. At first Hazuki and Aiko are all for it but they struggle to convince Doremi, who doesn't enjoy working. On their way home, they begin to discuss how ugly and old fashioned the shop is. And so, the very next day they come to the shop with new supplies, explaining how the shop is rather unappealing to humans in general, so they believe a make over is needed. It's then Aiko shows up, flying flawlessly on her broom. Aiko explains that it just took a little bit of "convincing" to make it fly right. Then they all get ready to start the remodel. They clean the shop, paint things, make new items, re-name the shop... After they do this the Ojamajo go pass out fliers telling people about the grand new opening just as Majorika is returning. But she isn't happy at all to see what they've done. But she is out-voted, so they all get to work making accessories and brand new charms and decorations. Aiko makes a pretty heart shaped bracelet, Hazuki makes a multi-beaded necklace, and Doremi makes... very weird rings... As the day comes to a end, the Ojamajo stand outside admiring their hard work. Ready to give it their all the Ojamajo then jump up into the air and proclaim how great their going to be as the episode comes to a end... Quotes *''Hazuki: Doremi-chan!'' *''Aiko: What's goin' on?'' *''Doremi: Shut up and follow me!'' *''Hazuki: Follow you where?'' *''Doremi: I'll explain Later... I probably cant...'' ~**~ *''Majorika: If you cast such magic bad things will happen to you. So don't do it, First is magic that brings dead people back to life.'' *''Doremi: what if it's cast by accident?'' *''Majorika: I think the caster will die. Next is healing magic.'' *''Aiko: Eh? So if I lost my voice I couldn't heal it?'' *''Majorika: If you use it something will happen to your own body, so it's best if you don't.'' ~**~ *''Aiko: sounds interesting!'' *''Hazuki: If we worked in the shop wouldn't that be wonderful?'' *''Aiko: Yeah, Being a merchant is in my Naniwa Blood.'' *''Hazuki: Let's do it, Doremi-chan! Okay?'' *''Aiko: Come on! Come on!'' *''Doremi: Sure, Alright. Let's do our best!'' ~**~ *''Majorika: This doesn't look like a Witch shop!'' *''Aiko: it was weird before.'' *''Doremi: Right! Right!'' *''Hazuki: It look's nice this way'' *''Majorika: my shop...'' *''Lala: I think it look's better this way'' *''Majorika: what? what did you guys do?'' *''Doremi: I think it look's better this way too'' *''Majorika: it's too flashy!'' Spells Used *Big tasty steak, appear *Takoyaki, come out *Mr. Mouse, move *Whatever it is, move Dub Changes * The magic shops signs were edited. *Hazuki comments that Majorika doesn't resemble a frog, while Reanne wishes to bring Patina to science class. *Aiko thinks it would be horrible for Doremi to turn into a magic frog. While in the dub Mirabelle said they didn't need to worry since she's never told her dad where their dog hid the remote. *Hazuki never stated what she would do with her magic but Reanne wants to use it for popularity. Aiko wanted to use it to help her dad, Mirabelle plans to use it for chores. *Instead of Takoyaki, Mirabelle wanted biscuits. *In the dub, forbidden magic hasn't been brought up yet. *After Mirabelle mentions that she used to have a stand on her families farm where she made jewelry, Dorie admits that she isn't confident at all. Originally Doremi was pretty confident when it came to making crafts. *The Maho-dou is named, "The Doremi Magic Shop" *Aiko originally was mad because she couldn't get her spell right. In the dub, Mirabelle was angry because Patina called her Hayseed. Errors * After/while Doremi goes through the henshin, the taps buttons vanish. *The leaflet sleeves as Doremi points are Normal pink, light pink, then dark. In the next scene their dark pink, Light pink, then normal pink. *The section near Hazuki's eye (the hat flap) is skin colored. Instead of being light orange. *The straps Lala used to carry the tap box are missing in this episode. *After Majorika stops Aiko from using her magic spheres, Hazuki's skirt leaflets are missing a dark colored one. *Despite only having casted magic 1-3 times as Majorika fumes. Aiko is seen with only two magic spheres left. *Lala's shoulder is white in the scene where Majorika ask her why she didn't stop the Ojamajo's from remodeling. *Notice how Aiko's feet seem a bit... odd along with Hazuki's feet right after the two finally release each other. *Hazuki held her tap with just one hand, but a second later both hands are holding onto it. Trivia *''The Maho-dou gains its name in this episode'' *''Doremi has been shown as a pink Witch Frog in the past three episodes. However it is currently unknown as to whether or not an Ojamajo retains her special color while as a witch frog. Or if they turn green like any other witch. During later seasons when Doremi pictures herself as a witch frog, she is green colored then, but her hairbuns are normal colored.'' *''After this episode, no more Ojamajo are introduced until 21 episodes later. '' *''Hazuki is the second and last ojamajo to fail the henshin on their first try. The first being Doremi due to not knowing the henshins were timed. '' *''In this episode Majorika seems to favor Hazuki, as she is very smart and capable. Opposite of Doremi who she cant stand. '' *''While Aiko and Doremi used their first spell for food, Hazuki used hers for a toy. '' *''An apprentice witch will not turn into a Magic frog unless she is called a witch twice. As evident when Majorika stopped Hazuki from saying it again.'' *''One of the rare few times a henshin pose ended differantly. As Hazuki had to try twice and was rather embaressed the second time, as shown while she bashfully tugged her hat. '' *''This episode was the first shown for the dub, its also included on a dvd disc with the Magical Doremi toys. '' *''Considering her broom seemed very nervous after Aiko told the others her story. It seems the brooms may have feelings. But this may have just been for comical effect. '' Screenshots New signs.png|The new signs Paintcans.png|Edited paintcans Hazuki and Aiko panic.png|Is Lala a good fairy? Big mouth.png|''My Doremi.. what a big mouth you have....'' dress error.png|The skirt is missing a dark colored leaflet. Wan.....png Door Painting.png Got something on your face.png Mahodou inside.png Majorika in Paint.png Mouse Toy.png Maho Sign.png S1E24ah.png S1E24where.png S1E24maturefairy.png S1E24mouse.png S1E24worry.png < The tranfer student from Naniwa! Aiko debuts!/Grand opening! maho-dou! > Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Eps